Natures Breath
by SilverFury01
Summary: Its been 6 years since the Guardians defeated Pitch Black, but Manny has just given news that he is rising again and is bringing a deadly new spirit to help him. A new Guardian is chosen but she hates the Guardians and wants nothing to do with them but she isn't on Pitch's side either. Can Jack and the others change her mind before it's too late?


**Hey Guys! **

**This is my Rise of the Guardians fanfic. I wrote this on my IPod so if there are mistakes I didn't see please forgive me! Anyways please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Until Next Time**

**Silva Out!**

**Look deep into nature**

**And you will understand**

**Everything better**

I'm getting ready to get myself to Burgess, my home town. It's in autumn right now and all the trees and animals need her winter perp. All that means is that I give each living thing in that area what I call a chill so they are ready for the upcoming winter. I appear in the middle of the forest and why I find is disastrous. The whole forest is covered in three feet of snow!

That's t I've had enough! Jack Frost is so going to get it this time. Suddenly I have a sharp pain in my head. I can hear the trees crying out in pain of the sudden winter I almost fell over but a tree supported me so I didn't. Their dying screams are agonising. So I summon my bow and arrow and prepare an arrow of green light. I aim it up into the sky and shoot. It goes straight up and explodes into glittering green powder. They flutter down and cling themselves to the trees, bringing them back to life in their winter prep mode.

Well, all accept one. A single pine tree didn't make it. I move over to it and turn it into a supporting tree for a snowbell vine which grew at the base of the tree. Ok, now onto Jack Frost.

I climbed up a tree overlooking the children's park and see all the kids sitting around in the snow looking bored, they were complaining that he isn't here yet. They all had sad looks on their faces, a look that briefly made me forget about the whole I'm-ready-to-kill-Frosty issue. I don't like seeing kids like this, so I re-summon my bow and arrow and pull back my arrow made of light, aim and fire. I thought I heard something, like someone shouting but I just shrugged it off. It hurdles towards the kids and lands in the centre of them all and out sprouts a white Lilly sprouts and all the kids gather around look at it. The Lilly opens its petals releasing a gold powder over the children. They then started laughing and running around throwing snow at each other. What I did was give them an imagination boost, something to keep their minds preoccupied until their friend arrives.

I smile at what at the work I had done. My bow disappears and I adjust my black and blue jumper and dust he snow off my denim shorts. I turn around and was about to head back into the forest when I felt a cold breeze behind me. I turn around and hovering in the air is a boy with albino white hair, blue hoodie and ripped tanned pants, holding a Shepard's crook in his hand. This was Jack Frost. And I didn't want it to go down like this.

"Looks like you did my job for me." He said before I took off. Hey don't judge me I wanted to talk to him by the other way around. I use my bow to fire warning shots at him. He then shot at me, but I dodged the first two and was actually hit by the third shot. I am really getting slow on my reflexes.

He froze me to a tree. How he did that, I don't know how but he did. He iced me from my hip to my shoulders. I tried I move away but the ice kept me in place. The ice was really cold and it's a good thing I was in winter prep mode myself otherwise this would be a whole lot worse. He landed in front of me with a smug look on his face.

"Well that was rude. What's your name?" He says. Well I'm sorry but isn't it a bit rude icing someone to a tree? The nerve of this guy. I stare at him and glare at him too. He gets a shocked look on his face and speaks again.

"Are you gonna answer me?" He says and I harden my glare and look at the ground giving my answers. Then the ice surrounding me started crawling upwards towards my neck slightly cutting it in the process causing me to whip my head up with a painful look on my face. I think he notices because I see a quick look of remorse then a smirk. Is he enjoying this?

"I'm Jack Frost." He starts off but I don't finish. I need to think of a way to get out of here. Then an idea hits me. I sneakily scoop up a snow on my black knee high boots and kick it at him and while he looks away I disappear into the tree behind me. I reappear hidden at the top of the tree so I can see him but he can't see me.

"What the?" I hear him say looking around totally bewildered. I see him look around for a while before he looks up and races off. He was flying incredibly fast and when I looked up too, I knew why. I saw the northern lights.

...

Jack P.O.V

I was heading over to the park o hangout with the kids today after I had accidentally overslept this morning when I see something that wasn't right. There was a girl with flowing long brown hair who standing in a tree at the edge of the forest aiming an arrow at Jamie and his friends. Her bow was decorated with vines and a white flower at the top which made it beautiful but deadly

"Jamie!" I shout but the girl had fired a shot at it landed straight in the mode of the kids. Where the arrow landed in the circle a white flower pops out of the ground. The kids were all amazed by this flower but then it opened up and covered them in golden dust before closing up and retreating back into the ground. I smile as I see the kids run around having heaps of fun with out me, so I guess they can wait. The girl had turned around and looked like she was about to head off into the forest again but I decided to talk to her. I fly over to her and I think she felt my coldness because she turns around

"Looks like you did my job for me." I said. That was so stupid! And as soon as I did she run off at a fast pace for someone who can't fly. Se jumped from tree branch to tree beach without missing a single step.

"Hey! Come back!" I shout immediately flying after her. Who is she? I really want to know. She fires her arrows of light at me and I easily dodge. Is she a bad shot? No, she can't be. Another shot comes close to hitting me but I dodge again. This time I fire at her a she dodges. I fire twice again and she dodges the second but gets by the third. She got iced to the nearest tree and was struggling to get out.

"Well that was rude." I say. "What's your name?" I ask but she says nothing. All she does is glare at me. I'm pretty sure in her mind I've died ad been reborn about twenty or so times just from the look she gave. "Are you gonna answer me?" I say as I make the ice crawl up her body higher. I see it slightly cut her on her neck and I cringe slightly but she whips her head up fast with a painful look in her face, but I quickly cover it up with a smirk.

"I'm Jack Frost." I start in hoping for her to finish but she doesn't instead she has a thoughtful look on her face before she smirks before she flicks snow at me from her foot. I look back and shield my face from the oncoming dirt and snow and quickly look back and find that she had disappeared. I look around and there were no tracks anywhere.

"What the?" I whisper and look around at the scene. There was nothing, no sign that she was ever there. I scratch my head at how she could have done that but I notice something in the sky, it was the northern lights. I quickly take off and head to the North Pole.

"Wind, faster please!" And it does fans me faster and soon enough the North Pole was in sight. I fly through the window and land next to Bunny.

"Hey Kangaroo. What's up?" I say waiting for his reaction an here it came.

"Bloody oath Frost bite, I'm a...you know what never mind. North called us here so it must be really important mate." Oh wow he isn't even gonna lash out. He must be really concerned. I look around the room and see that everyone else is here. Tooth is still working on her job with her mini baby tooth workers telling them to go to places like America, Australia and Brazil to collect their baby teeth. Sandy was kinda working hard. He was sleeping, which is kinda his job since he brings dreams to kids and all. Suddenly North bursts into the room and his bellowing German accent fills the room.

"Good to see you guardians. Man in Moon has special news. What is it old friend?" North directs his attention to the open hatch which the moon was clearly pictured in. Manny then shone his rays of moon light down onto the floor showing two figures leaning back to back. On I could easily tell was Pitch Black, but the other I wasn't so sure of. The others gasped at the news. How can Pitch be back though?

"Oh no." Tooth said while everyone else was still in shock. I decide to speak up.

"Who's the other guy?" I ask. North looks at me sadly.

"Someone I thought you would never meet." He said and then sighed.

"That there is Killian Death. The spirit of death. We thought he died ages ago but well it seem like you can't kill death." Bunny said before I noticed Sandy was trying to get our attention. He was pointing at the moon whose rays were shining again. The fell on the floor and a podium with a crystal rose from it.

"He is choosing a new guardian!" North says getting excited. So is how I was chosen? It's pretty cool.

"I wonder who it is going to be." She asks. She looks over at Sandy who had a four leaf clover over his head.

"The Leprechaun?" Tooth says for Sandy and he nods. Bunny on the other hand was crossing his fingers and saying the same things over and over again.

"Please not the Ground Hog, please not the Ground Hog." He says. I'm not sure who it is going to be, but whoever it is I want to go get them. Like bunny did to me. A picture of a girl with her bow drawn and hair flowing. I'm not sure what colour it was because it was a blue hologram but she was wearing a dress with edges the as on her forearms and the dress itself came above her knees. She wore flats with a vine crawling up her left leg. There was only one thing I recognised in this picture though, her bow. I am almost certain it's the same girl form earlier.

"Mother Nature?" North says slightly confused but that was mixed with sadness and happiness

"What's wrong with her?" I ask confused myself. Bunny hops forward and gives me an answer.

"Listen Frost Bite, no one has seen her for the past 100 years. She turned completely invisible to us." He says.

"How haven't you seen her? I saw her while ago in Burgess." I say and the other Guardians give me a shocked look.

"What? Really? How do you know?" Tooth asks.

"Her bow." I point out. "It's the same one I saw another girl use today with the same hair length." I say, plus hay would also explain how she disappeared today. She probably turned into a tree or something.

"Tell us what happened." North asked.

"Well I was going to Burgess to hang out with Jamie when I saw her in a tree on the outskirts of the forest close by the park. She had her bow drawn and I thought she was going to kill Jamie and his friends but the arrow hit the centre if the kids and out came a Lilly which sprayed gold dust over them and they started to play and have fun. So I went to talk to her but she ran, then she fired her arrows at me." I said stopping let everyone take everything in so far.

"Did she hit ya?" Bunny asks.

"No she didn't, she missed every time." I say.

"Mate they were warning shots. She would never miss her target if she tried." Bunny says.

"How do you know?" I ask curiously. Bunny pauses for a minute before answering.

"Word gets round. Not many things these ears don't pick up." He says as he twitches his ears.

"On then. Getting back my story, I started firing at her and I iced her to a tree. She wouldn't answer any of my questions so I made the ice crawl up her neck and that didn't work but she kicked snow at me and I looked away but then she disappeared."

"I think she might still be in Burgess." Tooth said.

"I think so too." I said. "So, when are we going to get her?" I ask eagerly. Bunny came up behind me and puts his furry paw on my shoulder.

"I think that should be you Frost Bite." Everyone else agreed and North grabbed me a few things that might help. There in his hand was a sack, a portal and two... Ice bracelets? Man I'm confused.

"Jack you already know the sack and snow globe. These two bracelets will keep her power to a very small amount." He says as he hands me everything.

"Thanks North but I think that I won't need the sack." I hand that back to him. He raises his eyebrows but then has a sly smile.

"We'll good luck Jack." He says as he walks away. "Sandy should be I area if you need help." He says after. I roll my eyes and head out the window back towards Burgess.

I'm coming for you flower princess.

Mother Nature P.O.V

I feel the wind flowing against my white with green tinged dress with sleeves that rest in my forearms whilst standing on the roof of a building in Burgess. My hair was down with a crown of leaves on top. The night was calm and the breeze was cool. I was waiting for my favourite time if night to appear. I like to call it the dream rush. It's the time of night when Sandy spreads his threads of gold sand across the town bringing sweet dreams to the children of Burgess.

My powers can enable me to do that to a certain extent. I can kick start a dream if a child starts to feel scared or isn't even dreaming, it's in their imagination really, and once I start it it's up to the kid to finish it. It's like a push in the right direction. This is what the moon gave me and I will always intend to use it for good. I look to the moon tonight a d saw it as beautiful as ever. I had stopped asking it why long ago when I finally realised that I wouldn't get an answer.

Right on time I see golden waves of sand enter in from all over the place finding their way into the children's room to help then gain a sweet dream. In a way that sounds kinda creepy but oh we'll. I jump into a power line and balance easily on it. There were golden streams of Sand around me and when I touched one and it turned into golden butterflies. I giggled as one landed in my finger before flying off with he there around me. In the moment began to twirl on the power, each time seeing a golden blur of sand. But on my third spin a saw a flash of blue and white. Immediately I stop spinning and look around. There floating in the air was the devil himself. He was smirking as usual holding his Shepard's crook. He then lands on the cable as well and stands there.

"Hello." He says and I didn't respond. Will this guy ever give up? I quickly turn on my heels and ran. I jump from building to building and when I think I lost him is stop to catch my breath. But I hear something hiding close by.

"Who's there?" I shout getting a fight position. There was laughter echoing but it wasn't menacing, it was genuine

"It's just me!" I hear Frost say as he appears from below the building. My eyes narrow on the white haired boy as he walks over to me. "So you can speak." He says in a smart ass tone. I start to growl as he stands directly in front of me.

"What do you want?" I demand in my fighting position. He kicks his staff and twirls it around his hand before he points it at me.

"You." He says and I fire at him with one of my spells.

"Chlorophyll Bolt!" I shout as my magic flows though my arms and out my hands. The two mixed colours of green and pink magic hurdle straight towards Frost. He quickly dodges my attack but not by much. He fired at me but I put up a magic shield. He flies upward and shoots ice darts at me. I put up my shield again and fire as soon as he finished. "Shimmering Fault line!" I shout and he puts up a shield of his own. "Tidal Current!" I shout and I hit him in the stomach and he goes flying further into the sky

"Is that all you got?" He says in a cocky tone still recovering from my attack. I growl at him and use an air attack.

"Hurricane Strike." And I shoot a beam of white around him and he is instantly sucked into a hurricane. He can't keep his balance in the air and he falls onto the roof with a big thud. He slowly gets up and stands to fight. We both fire at each other and our powers were at equal strength. So I fight harder and the green starts to overpower the white. I can see Frost's face start to take in concern. Using the most strength I could I add an extra spell. "Natures Breath!" I shout and the beam sends Frost off the side of the building. I hear a thud on the trash cans below and hope that he had learnt his lesson. I walk away in the opposite direction so I can head home for the night. But I feel a sudden burst of cold on my left wrist. I look down and see an ice bracelet on it.

"What?" I whisper before I feel another one on my other wrist. I turn around and see Frost floating off the side of the building. Does he ever give up?

"Miss me?" He said and I roll my eyes.

"Not really!" I say and decided to finish him off.

"Petal Storm!" I shout but nothing happened. He lands on the building and walks over to me.

"Sorry Princess but you can't use your magic." He says when he is a metre or so away from me.

"What the hell did you just call me?" I shout as I punch him in the chin with my left then with my right in the gut. He then flies up into the air to get away from my next blow.

"Ow! That hurt!" He says as he rubs his chin. I smirk myself.

"It was meant to." I say as I pull out my bow from my necklace. I let go a sigh of relief when it materialised in my hand. I aim at him and fire he ices the shot and sends another down to me. I roll out of the way, this is by I like fighting on the ground. He fired twice again. And I did a handspring out of the way. A small shard hit me on the arm which gave me a sharp bit of pain but I kept going. I fired at him three times but he froze each of them and they shattered when they hit the ground. I shielded my eyes from the tiny fragments of ice and while I was off guard, Frost tacklers me and my bow went skidding across the roof top. He held me in a straddle position holding my legs down with his and my arms were locked in his hands. He smirked as something broke and we were sent through a portal. I couldn't tell where we were but I knew it was familiar. I knew the smell of this place.

"Target captured." He says still not getting off me.

"You can get off now." I say but he didn't listen.

"I might like it here." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Is it me or is it getting hotter in here?" I ask pretending to be flustered. I then heat up my body temperature as much as I could from the air around me. I feel him loosen his grip before I flip him off me and he skids across the room.

"Not it's me." I say sweetly. I get up and look around me. The place he took me was huge. Made of wood and there were elves and yetis moving standing around. The other guardians were there too. No! Why did he bring me here?

"Lilly! Good to see you again no?" North says as he greets me with open arms.

"No, it's not! Why did you bring me here?" I ask rather harshly turning to Jack. He puts he hands up in defence.

"Calm Down Princess! We have news." He says.

"Jack is right. You have been chosen to be new Guardian!" He says as the elves and yetis start playing music and dancing around.

"Stop!" I shout as I slam my foot down and send envelope a gust if strong wind to grab their attention. "What makes you think I want to be a guardian?" I shout. I hear bunny whisper to Jack.

"Does this sound familiar?"

"There is no way I'm becoming a guardian!" I shout! "Why should I help you? You never helped us!" All the guardians look away sadly. "You know what just forget it! I'm out of here." I say as I walk away from them all.

"Ya might not want to do that Lil." Bunny says stopping me from walking away. I turn back with a nasty look on my face.

"And why is that?" I ask before collapsing on my knees gripping my head from the incredibly bad head ache. I cry out in agony holding onto the roots of my hair, what the hell is this? I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and the pain suddenly stopped. I let go of my head and look to see Frost standing over me.

"Lil, ya can't get to far away from Jack." Bunny says.

"So your plan was to trap me here? Keep me against my will? And try to force me to become something I hate? You guys are unbelievable!" I say folding my arms. I sigh and ask another question. "How long until I can get this off?" I say gesturing to the bracelet on my wrist.

North gets a thoughtful look on his face and then replies. "A few hours." I shift my wright to my right.

"Fine. So I guess I've got to stay the night."

"Ok, you share room with Jack. I go get ready." He says happily and walks off into the other room.

"What!" Frost and I both shout at the same time.

"For the record I didn't know that he bracelet meant you're stuck with me." He says.

"We're gonna be going." Bunny says as the three other guardians leave.

"Listen Snowman, as soon as this thing comes off, I will never see you again." I say getting up in his face.

"Well Princess, I don't even know your name so I don't think I want to hang round you. Plus you punch hard." He says giving his jaw a rub.

"Then you will know not to get on my bad side." I say with arms folded.

"I get a feeling I ready am." He retorts.

"Yeah, pretty much." I say before deciding to get changed. I walk over to a column and quickly change my clothes with magic to what I was wearing earlier today. Black jumper, green tank top, denim shorts and black knee high boots. I walk back around from the pillar and back over to Jack. He has a shocked look in his face.

"I thought girls took hours to get ready." He says.

"You little..." I say getting ready I punch him but North enters the room. He has a sceptical look on his face. I put my fist down and North smiles.

"Now I want you two to be nice or you're both on the naughty list."

"I thought I already was." Jack and I say at the same time. We both look at each other annoyed.

"Jack is but you aren't." North says.

"What! What happened! I held the record!" I shout. This is so not fair!

"No Jack holds record now. You are not on list. Not naughty or nice. A rare one." North says as he elbows Frost in the rib and I drop my jaw

"North!" I shout and Jack smirks.

"It's true, but I do t even know her name." He says looking at North and sending a quick glance at me.

"Oh! Introductions I go get cookies!" North says getting excited Frost steps forward with his hand raised for me to shake it. I put up a hand to stop him.

"I already know who you are" I say but Jack smirks as he circles around me.

"But I don't know your name." He says toying with a price of my hair. I spin around and slap his hand.

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Probably."

"Fine, my name is Lillyana Gaia Nature or Sara. Your pick." I say.

"Hmm, nah I like Princess better." He says and I growl. I swing at his chin with my right hand but he catches my wrist and smirks.

"Doesn't work twice." He says but I then kick his side with my right foot. He lets out an oof sound when I kicked him and he comes back with a swing of his cane. I duck and give him a swing at the legs ad he falls down. I then straddle him keeping him down.

"Don't call me that." I say looking down at him with a snarl on my face. He smirks again.

"I didn't know you wanted me that badly. How can I satisfy you?" He says seductively. I move my knee and get him in his nuts and then I get of him as he curls into a ball whimpering.

"Your right that was satisfying." I say dusting my hand off. North then comes in with the cookies but when he sees Jack he looks sceptically at me.

"Lilly?" He says putting the cookies on the table. I walk over and grab one.

"What? He asked for it." I said taking a bite if the cookie. Omg they were good. I see Jack starting to stand up using his cane. Remind me I paint that red and white later.

"I'm fine. It didn't ooh, hurt at all." He says trying to walk over.

"Sure it didn't." I say as I sit on the table and swing my legs.

"You two bed, now." North says pointing to our room.

"But North..." I say but he stops me.

"If you two can play nice, no playing at all." He says as I sigh then storm off into the room.

It was beautifully made. Two queen single beds with one covered in snowflakes and the other in flowers ad vines. I move over to my bed and jump on it. It seemed comfy enough for one night. Frosty moved over to the other one and flopped on it.

"Night you two." North says. Frosty and I both Reynolds at the same time.

"Night North!" We say. And now I wonder why he was treating us like kids. North turns off the lift and shuts the door. Yep apparently were definitely kids.

"Night Princess." I growl and face the wall.

"Go to sleep Frosty." I say and I hear him chuckle and I slowly drift off to sleep.

**Tell me what you think! Fave, Follow, Review!**

**Silva Out!**


End file.
